lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Connie Rubirosa
Los Angeles District Attorney's Office Manhattan District Attorney's Office | title = Assistant U.S. Attorney Deputy District Attorney Assistant District Attorney Defense Attorney | occupation = Attorney | first = L&O: "Fame" | last = SVU: "Jersey Breakdown" | playedby = Alana De La Garza | status = Alive | family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed stepfather Unnamed brother Unnamed sister Two unnamed nieces and/or nephews Juan Cortina }} Consuela "Connie" Rubirosa is an Assistant U.S. Attorney, formerly a Deputy District Attorney in the Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office and a former Assistant District Attorney in the Manhattan District Attorney's Office. She is the successor of Alexandra Borgia, who was murdered in the episode "Invaders", the finale of season 16, and works as the assistant to Michael Cutter. History In "For the Defense", Cutter indicates that he has romantic feelings for her. McCoy, despite experiencing controversy due to his own relationships with various former ADAs (including the now deceased Claire Kincaid), appears to be supportive of Cutter's aspirations. At the end of the episode, it is hinted that she is aware of his attraction; but her own feelings are unknown. She previously worked with Jack McCoy. She was appointed as Ted Sanderson's defense attorney during a legal aid strike and got him to accept a plea for vehicular manslaughter. ( : "Strike") She moved to Los Angeles to work in their DA's Office (LA: "Silver Lake"), but returned to New York City to work on a Federal Task Force investigating sex trafficking. ( : "Jersey Breakdown") Trivia *Connie Rubirosa is the fourth and final Law and Order character to be moved to a spinoff. The others are Donald Cragen, Lennie Briscoe, and Mike Logan. For Rubirosa, she was moved from Law and Order to Law & Order: LA. Appearances *''Law & Order'' (4 seasons, 85 episodes): **Season 17: "Fame" • "Avatar" • "Home Sweet" • "Fear America" • "Public Service Homicide" • "Profiteer" • "In Vino Veritas" • "Release" • "Deadlock" • "Corner Office" • "Remains of the Day" • "Charity Case" • "Talking Points" • "Church" • "Melting Pot" • "Murder Book" • "Good Faith" • "Bling" • "Fallout" • "Captive" • "Over Here" • "The Family Hour" **Season 18: "Called Home" • "Darkness" • "Misbegotten" • "Bottomless" • "Driven" • "Political Animal" • "Quit Claim" • "Illegal" • "Executioner" • "Tango" • "Betrayal" • "Submission" • "Angelgrove" • "Burn Card" • "Bogeyman" • "Strike" • "Personae Non Gratae" • "Excalibur" **Season 19: "Rumble" • "Challenged" • "Lost Boys" • "Falling" • "Knock Off" • "Sweetie" • "Zero" • "Chattel" • "By Perjury" • "Pledge" • "Lucky Stiff" • "Illegitimate" • "Crimebusters" • "Rapture" • "Bailout" • "Take-Out" • "Anchors Away" • "Promote This!" • "All New" • "Exchange" • "Skate or Die" • "The Drowned and the Saved" **Season 20: "Memo From The Dark Side" • "Just a Girl in the World" • "Great Satan" • "Reality Bites" • "Dignity" • "Human Flesh Search Engine" • "Boy Gone Astray" • "Doped" • "For the Defense" • "Shotgun" • "Fed" • "Blackmail" • "Steel-Eyed Death" • "Boy on Fire" • "Brilliant Disguise" • "Innocence" • "Four Cops Shot" • "Brazil" • "Crashers" • "The Taxman Cometh" • "Immortal" • "Love Eternal" • "Rubber Room" *''Law & Order: LA'' (1 season, 8 episodes): **Season 1: "Silver Lake" • "East Pasadena" • "Benedict Canyon" • "Reseda" • "Runyon Canyon" • "Hayden Tract" • "Big Rock Mesa" • "Angel's Knoll" *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 15: "Jersey Breakdown" de:Connie Rubirosa Category:Assistant District Attorneys Category:Defense Attorneys Category:L&O Characters Category:L&O Main Characters Category:LA Characters Category:LA Main Characters Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Assistant US Attorneys